Episode Two Arsenic
This is the second episode of season one, and the second episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode One Next Episode: Episode Three Plot Ko-Rell and Plex arrive and meet Austin and Steven, Steven tells Gertrude, Chase,Carolina, Nicco and Old Lace to find James and Dee Dee they might be in trouble. Alex sits alone and looks out the window, he gets a text to join The Team to help find James. Austin is told by Ko-Rell and Plex that his mother was a worker for the poachers and was said to be killed by Ra-Vem, Austin decides to go see her in The Vault, as in the previous Episode Craft of Young Avengers Thats where Tsu suggested she go. Steven teleports Austin there. James holds Shilo hostage, Dee Dee wakes up and tells him to stop but he uses sonic boom against her and she runs away. She calls Carolina. James tortures Shilo who tells him he just took over after his fathers death and hasnt even been filled in one everything. James tells him the story of his fathers death. Shilo admits his father was a bad person and he wants to turn things around. Dee Dee meets up with the rest of the gang, and they go to find James and Shilo. Austin questions Ra-Vem and she tells him his mothers name is Arah, and she is alive on Hala, but underground somewhere no one knows. She is one of 9 people, including him that can use his power and they are all hidden because of poachers, even Ko-Rell's police system cant stop them all. The gang try and stop James, but James grabs Nicco by the throat in a rage and makes her cast a force field, only Chase, James, Nicco and Shilo were inside. James then tells Nicco if the force field comes down. Chase is forgotten about and quickly builds a sling shot out of material, then a key. Chase sneaks over as James tells Shilo to hand the Company over to him and he will take over, Shilo refuses and James uses his sonic boom to hurt Shilo's head, making his nose bleed. Outside the room, Dee Dee, Carolina, Gertrude, Alex and Old Lace call Steven and tell him what has happened, Steven admits the radiation from his accident has been effecting and deteriorating his mental stability, he needs to go to the hospital. Chase uses his made key to open the drawer and pulls out ink balls, he sling shots them at James, then pushes a chair over leading James to fall over the chair onto his back, blind from the ink in his eyes. Steven teleports there just as James stands up and does a massive sonic boom in the whole room, hurting Nicco, Chase and Shilo as the team watches, Steven grabs him and magically puts him to sleep, then they teleport away. Shilo is free'd and asks Chase to come work for him and help him turn the Company around. James is put in a magical coma, as Steven, Dee Dee and Doc Samson try to sure his radiation poisoning. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Chase Stein Old Lace Shilo Conrad Ko-Rell Plex Ra-Vem Doc Samson Category:Episodes Category:Season One Runaways